Je sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler aux yeux de Dean, à cet instant : sans son trenchcoat, sans ses pouvoirs, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux sauvages. S'il avait toujours eu sa grâce, l'air crépiterait sous son courroux, l'orage gronderait. Tout ce que Castiel pouvait faire à présent, c'était plaquer Dean contre un mur. - Destiel SPOILS saison 8.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Je sais ce qu'on va faire, aujourd'hui."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 6e round de l'année. Si vous avez une meilleure idée de titre, je suis preneuse car je sèche. :'D

**Note 2: **SPOILS saison huit. J'ai commencé la saison neuf, mais je l'ignore allègrement pour ce texte, aha.

Bonne lecture à vous. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui<strong>

Métatron avait volé la grâce de Cas. Il était devenu humain.

Dean avait empêché Sam de terminer les épreuves qui auraient fermé définitivement les portes des Enfers; au final, il avait choisi de continuer à combattre les démons qu'il connaissait avec son frère à ses côtés. Sam avait dû aller à l' hôpital pendant un temps, et puis il s'était doucement remis. Dean persistait cependant à le maintenir en convalescence, espaçant leurs chasses, ou n'acceptant que les missions les plus faciles, et cela l'enrageait.

Et _Cas_. En apprenant la nouvelle, Il avait paru évident à Dean que Cas rejoignît le bunker, lui aussi. Il recevait le même type de traitement que Sam : surprotégé par Dean, voire "chouchouté", comme dirait le cadet Winchester (un mot qu'il ne fallait _vraiment_ pas employer devant Dean), le chasseur ayant toujours un regard posé sur lui. Toujours à l'observer, à veiller, comme s'il avait peur que Castiel disparût ou ne s'envolât quelque part.

Ce qui était ridicule : Castiel n'avait plus d'ailes.

(_et Castiel ne voulait pas partir_)

C'était étouffant, comme ambiance, et si Sam était habitué à l'instinct surprotecteur de son frère et arrivait plus ou moins à le rassurer, Castiel avait plus de mal.

- _Stop_. Dean.

Dean était en train d'arranger le col de Castiel; machinalement, ne semblant pas y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, et cela n'allait pas être la dernière, et Cas appréciait. Vraiment. Tous ces petits gestes, Dean s'énervant contre ses boutons de chemise, Dean lui expliquant le mécanisme de la douche, lui cuisinant ses repas, Dean Dean _Dean_, montraient à Cas qu'il était important pour le chasseur. Qu'il lui _importait_. Mais Castiel avait observé l'humanité durant des milliers d'années, et il en avait assez.

Il voulait montrer à Dean qu'il était capable d'être utile, même en tant qu'humain. Qu'il pouvait participer aux chasses et veiller sur lui-même. Et surtout, qu'il n'était pas un _bébé en trenchcoat_.

Castiel attrapa les doigts de Dean, repoussant gentiment sa main.

- Dean. Je peux le faire. Je _sais _le faire.

Dean claqua sa langue contre son palais, et Castiel fronça ses sourcils, mécontent.

- C'est presque bon...

Le sourcil droit de Cas tiqua, mais Dean lissa son col, ses doigts effleurant son cou, se rapprochant un peu plus.

Et Castiel ne put plus rien dire.

- Voiiiilà.

Dean lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, comme ceux qu'il avait parfois depuis que Kevin et Cas étaient venus vivre dans le bunker avec les deux Winchester, joie simple et pure d'avoir ceux qu'il aimait près de lui, dessinant des ourlets contre ses joues.

- Tu es parfait, Cas, comme ça.

Et Cas reconnaissait, non sans une certaine mauvaise humeur, que ces sourires-là constituaient l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses; une de celles dont il ne se débarrasserait pas.

Pas qu'il le souhaitât, en plus. S'en débarrasser.

Agacé contre lui-même, Castiel secoua la tête. Il tâcha de reculer pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et Dean, le fixant dans les yeux, déterminé.

- Dean. Je voudrais participer aux chasses.

Dean soupira, ses doigts se refermant d'eux-mêmes comme s'ils regrettaient le contact du col (impossible). Il darda sur lui un regard blasé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation.

- Cas, non.

Castiel en avait _assez_.

Il plaqua Dean contre le mur de la cuisine, violemment, ses mains enfoncées dans son col. Il sentait la colère piqueter sa peau, adrénaline électrisant ses sens.

Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler aux yeux de Dean, à cet instant : sans son trenchcoat, sans ses pouvoirs, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux sauvages. Est-ce que Dean le trouvait pathétique? S'il avait toujours eu sa grâce, l'air crépiterait sous son courroux, l'orage gronderait. Tout ce que Castiel pouvait faire à présent, c'était plaquer Dean contre un mur.

Lui montrer sa colère, en espérant qu'il comprît.

- J'aimerais participer aux chasses.

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Castiel redressa les siens et le fixa, bleu colérique mais sincère, déterminé, lèvres repliées vers le bas.

- ...S'il te plaît, Dean.

Dean hocha la tête. Lentement, sans un mot. Ses joues étaient teintées.

Castiel le relâcha.

L'ex-ange porta aussitôt la main à sa poitrine, surpris par la soudaine tachycardie qui emballait son coeur et son souffle court.

Le rire de Dean l'interrompit, brusque, perles de son hébétées et essoufflées elles aussi.

- ...Tu es "capable de m'y renvoyer", hein?

Castiel plissa son front, confus. Dean secoua la tête avec un sourire secret.

- Rien. Rien...

Il retrouva son sérieux, effectuant un geste solennel dans sa direction.

- J'accepte de te donner une chance.

Castiel ne changea pas d'expression.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Dean laissa échapper un nouveau rire. Un autre rire incompréhensible, léger, étrange et doux; une plaisanterie avec lui-même.

- Tu verras.

Ses yeux brillaient en observant Cas, et le coeur de celui-ci donna un autre _coup_, brutal et terrible.

Dean l'attrapa par la manche, souriant et narquois.

- Ca tombe bien! Avec toi et Sam en convalescence, je m'ennuyais un peu. Maintenant, je sais ce qu'on va faire, aujourd'hui!

Son sourire s'élargit encore et Castiel rétrécit les yeux, suspicieux.

Il se laissa entraîner, mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

x

x

Dean le mena à la salle de tir du bunker.

- J'y ai emmené Sam et Charlie, aussi, une fois.

Castiel s'immobilisa. Dean se retourna vers lui.

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Moi aussi, tu m'y emmènes...?

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent.

- Bien sûr. Cas, tu fais partie de la famille.

Le coeur de Castiel ne donna pas qu'un coup; il se mit à brûler, comme une étoile.

x

x

Dean le mena au stand de tir. Sur la table, devant eux, reposaient les différentes parties d'un revolver démonté.

- Attends, laisse-moi t'-

Mais Cas interrompit le chasseur d'un mouvement de main. Scrutant les différentes pièces, il en choisit une et commença à monter l'arme.

Le silence s'installa, agréable. Du coin de l'oeil, Castiel apercevait Dean qui l'observait avec des yeux énormes, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il montait correctement une pièce. Il ne réussit pas à camoufler un sourire satisfait.

Au bout d'un instant, le revolver était monté, et sans réfléchir Cas porta ses lèvres à l'extrémité de l'arme, l'effleurant en une touche finale.

Dean frappa la table en bois de ses mains, le prenant par surprise.

- _Où as-tu appris à faire ça?_

Castiel se crispa. Il cacha l'arme dans son dos, comme pour dissimuler un méfait.

Dean l'étudiait avec des yeux rétrécis mais il ne semblait pas en colère; quelque chose brillait dans son regard derrière la suspicion, lumière hésitante et admirative, et la gorge de Cas s'assécha.

- Je...

Il toussa, baissant la tête.

- Je crois que tu le sais, Dean.

Dean le fixa quelques secondes.

Ses soupçons confirmés, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- _Tu m'as observé. _Ce geste, d'embrasser la bouche du revolver après l'avoir monté, c'est un geste que je fais _moi_.

Castiel le regarda, contrit.

- Les anges ont une mémoire photographique...

Le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il l'avait deviné, mais le fait de le confirmer à voix haute semblait le paralyser, ses joues définitivement rosées sous l'éclairage blafard du plafonnier.

- Cas. _Cas_. _Tu m'as observé_. On a déjà dit que ça se faisait _pas_.

- Je sais!

Perdant patience, Cas se détourna, montrant son dos à Dean. Il ajouta en chuchotant :

- Mais, je l'ai fait quand même.

Un silence. Il parut durer longtemps, les secondes s'égrenant lentement.

Les pas de Dean finirent par retentir jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouvât de nouveau face à lui. Le chasseur baissa la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux, quelque chose tenant de l'acier dans sa posture, son expression neutre.

- Ca veut dire quoi...?

Castiel se redressa, iris plissés sur une détermination brûlante.

- J'aime. Te voir. Reconstruire de tes mains quelque chose qui a été brisé. C'est ce que tu fais de mieux.

Il fut un temps, Castiel aurait dit ces mots à Dean très facilement, lui énonçant simplement sa pensée sans soupçonner les conséquences qu'elle pouvait avoir. C'était un peu différent, aujourd'hui : Castiel était humain, et le tambour dans sa poitrine battait trop fort.

- Cas...

Castiel fit dévier son regard sur la droite. Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il était là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- De la même manière, j'aime te voir cuisiner.

Dean s'étouffa dans sa salive.

Castiel se rapprocha d'un pas, posant une main contre la joue de Dean. Les yeux verts étaient larges, larges, le souffle du chasseur bloqué. Son pouls était un papillon fou sous sa peau.

Castiel sourit encore.

- Et si je te montrais comment je manie ce revolver?

Dean hocha la tête. Sans un mot.

ll ferma les yeux, s'appuyant lentement contre la main de Cas.

x

x

- Mouais. C'est passable...

Le résultat des tirs de Castiel n'était pas parfait, mais il n'appréciait pas que Dean ne reconnût pas qu'il se débrouillait bien.

L'ex-ange fronça les sourcils, se rengorgeant un peu.

- Dean. Mes tirs sont au moins "moyens".

Dean éclata de rire.

Faussement vexé, Castiel attrapa les lames de couteau qui se trouvaient sur sa droite.

Sans attendre que Dean eût cessé de ricaner, il les lança toutes les cinq en même temps, les plantant directement dans les têtes des cinq cibles humanoïdes. Entre les deux yeux.

- J'ai toujours été plus doué avec des lames, de toute façon.

La mâchoire de Dean tomba par terre.

Retrouvant Sam dans la salle de séjour du bunker, Dean était toujours ébahi. Ses yeux pétillaient.

- Frérot. Cas est un _ninja_. Pour les chasses, ça va être génial!

Cas laissa échapper un petit rire, que Dean recueillit. Contre ses lèvres, tout naturellement.

Cas hoqueta.

Dean lui sourit, fier :

- A toi de perdre ton souffle, maintenant.

Près d'eux, Sam sourit à son tour, secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes stupides...

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>"Tu es capable de m'y renvoyer" : en référence au fameux " You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell, I can throw you back in" de Cas à Dean au début de la saison quatre. En clair, les colères de Cas sont toujours aussi impressionnantes. ;)

Merci de tout mon coeur à ceux qui continuent de me soutenir...


End file.
